1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a net that is draped over an bomb-laden person, which net helps minimize the explosive force of the detonated bomb, as well as helps contain the explosive force that results from a detonation of the bomb.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many young fanatics strap several pounds of explosives about their bodies, go to a crowded gathering spot, and detonate the explosives, killing and maiming many people gathered in the crowd. While such homicide bombings are quite perplexing to those of sound mind and rational thought, they are nevertheless, one of the tools of modern day terrorists and a sobering reminder of the times we live in.
Steps are being taken to minimize these homicide bombings, the chief among them is to identify the homicide bomber and isolate the bomber before he or she can get amongst a large crowd of innocent targets. Once identified, the would-be homicide bomber is either forcibly escorted away from the crowd or killed in his tracks in order to avoid unnecessary death and injury.
While such steps tend to be effective in preventing wide spread death and injury, such steps are not without drawbacks. In order to usher the homicide bomber away from a crowd, one or more security personnel (or brave good Samaritans) are typically used to physically prevent the homicide bomber from reaching the desired target area. Such security personal tend to have the physical strength to accomplish this task, however, the homicide bomber, knowing that the main target has been foiled, detonates the explosives strapped about the bomber, killing or injuring the security personal that is ushering the bomber away from a crowded civilian area. Although the loss of life tends to be less than would be occasioned if the homicide bomber reaches the intended target, the loss of the brave security personal is still unacceptable.
Another method commonly used to minimize the loss of life and limb in the event of a homicide bomber is simply to shoot the bomber once identified. Typically, the shot is aimed at the torso of the bomber, whereat the explosives are strapped, in order to detonate the explosives and thereby stop the bomber dead in his tracks. This method, while also generally effective has a threefold problem. In the first place, many homicide bombers are identified upon reaching the periphery of the target area. Such locations tends to be other than thinly occupied and if the shot at the bomber misses, an innocent bystander may be struck. Additionally, the explosive pack about the bomber may cause injury to those in the vicinity of the bomber. Again, while such diffusion of the homicide bomber is preferred over the prospect of the bomber exploding the bomb belt in the thick of a crowd, the death or injury of anyone other than the homicide bomber is undesired and must be minimized. Another problem with this method is that if the alleged homicide bomber is inadvertently misidentified, an innocent person could be shot.
Ideally, a system needs to be established that allows security personal, upon the identification of a potential homicide bomber, to be able to contain the homicide bomber, and if the homicide bomber explodes the bomb pack strapped about the bomber, to be able to minimize and contain the explosive blast. Such a system needs to be of relatively simple and straightforward construction and must have relatively simple operational deployment. Such a system must minimize the potential for injury to innocent bystanders, and must prevent serious injury or death to a person who is misidentified as a homicide bomber.